Eyes of Storms, Hair of Flame
by Norbert for President
Summary: A very unlikely couple in true, true love. Slash warning! Death warning! NOT for the easily influenced... hehehe *evil cackle* PARODY!!!
1. Eyes of Storms, Hair of Flame

A/N and Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or anyone else. Oh, and: This. Is. A. Par-o-dy. OK?

Also, these are by **Norbert for President** AND **JestaAriadne**.

PS. Review!!!! Muahahaha!!!

Eyes of Storms, Hair of Flame

by Norbert and Jesta

The Heavens opened, celestial tears mingling with those of Draco Malfoy. His stormy eyes were windows to his tormented soul and told a tragic tale that words could not. He could hardly feel the rain as he sat huddled in the Forbidden Forest. He didn't know what he was doing there. He didn't know anything anymore. All he knew was pain and suffering and heartbreak. Every moment of his life was now torture.

On the other side of the tree, another fifth year boy was feeling every one of those poisoned tears in his own heart. The rain was quenching his fiery spirit and only his hair remained helplessly vibrant. It seemed vulgar in the light of such despair.

Suddenly, a voice came to his agonised ears. 'RON!!!' it yelled.

Ron started. For a moment he thought... he had dared to suppose... no, it couldn't be...

'RON!!!'

...but it was!!

'DRACO!!!!' he yelled back.

'RON!!'

'DRACO!!'

Ron started to sprint around to the other side of the tree. Unfortunately, so did Draco. As their heads collided, their hearts burst and they fell to ground in each other's arms.

This was the moment they had been waiting for forever. This was destiny's plan. Ron caressed Draco's silver hair and they both sobbed their tears of sorrow and joy.

Eventually, Ron said: 'Draco... I thought you'd never love me...'

'I do, I do!' sobbed Draco, 'I only pretended to hate you because I couldn't face my feelings. My heart was throbbing and every beat was like a fatalistic drum!'

'Me too!' cried Ron. 'IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!!' he yelled, tormented, into the wild night.

Draco held him and murmured softly, 'Love doesn't have to make sense, Ron.'

The End...?


	2. The Only Way

A/N and Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or anyone else. This. Is. Still. A. Par-o-dy. OK?

We also...borrowed...and messed up... a couple quotes from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet which we don't own either. 

By** Norbert For President** and **JestaAriadne**

PS. Review!!!! Muahahaha!!!

The Only Way

by Norbert and Jesta

__

Two houses, both alike in dignity,

In fair Hogwarts, where we lay our scene,

From the ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean,

From forth the fatal dorms of these two foes,

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,

Whose misadventures, piteous overthrows,

Doth with their death bury their houses' strife.

Storms were raging once more, only this time there was a dread premonition in the skies. Two lovers clasped each other desperately on the edge of oblivion. The hungry sea raged below them, and as another flash of lightening rent the sky apart, they knew it was the only way.

'Oh Draco!' cried Ron, 'Draco! Wherefore art thou Draco! Deny thy house and refuse thy name! Or thou wilt not, only say the word and I'll no longer be a Gryffindor!'

Draco sobbed still harder, but shook his head, 'Nay, my love, 'tis the only way...'

'Will they - never accept us?' Ron's crimson hair was drenched not only by the storm, but by the tears of his one true love.

Draco gently kissed him. For one moment more, ecstasy reigned in Ron's troubled soul.

'Arms, take your last embrace, and lips, oh you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss, a dateless bargain to engrossing death,' wept Ron, as they moved closer to the cliff.

Harry, standing a short distance behind them, suddenly got the idea!!! 'HE'S GOING TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF!!!!!' he yelled in movie-anguish.

He was too late.

Their eyes never left each others' as they plunged into the writhing depths; stormy grey staring eternally faithful into brilliant sapphire that even the knowledge of death could not dull. 

Ron leant forward to kiss Draco for one last time. 'Thus with a kiss, I die!' he murmured as the raging waves consumed them.

'My heart will go on!' yelled Draco, 'And on!'

'We're one step closer to heaven, baby!' cried Ron.

Their bodies entwined, they finally surrendered to storm tossed sea.

* * *

No one ever found the earthly remains of these two star-crossed lovers, but their souls lived on, together forever in eternal happiness. 

And their houses, when they saw what they had done, came together in their grief and formed a new house, a greater house: GryffinSlyth. 

For never was a story of more woe than this of Ronald and his Draco.

* * *

__

Epilogue: Harry

Harry stood on the cliff for a few moments more, a little puzzled by these events. Coming to the eventual conclusion that most other people knew better than him, he stepped forward.

Then, there was darkness.

Then, a voice.

__

Harry...Harry..

.

...yes?

__

Harry... why?

...why what?

__

Didn't they ever teach you about peer pressure?

...huh?

__

If you saw your friends jump off a cliff, would you do the same? Wait... don't bother to answer that one.

THE END

Moral: Beware of peer pressure!! Oh, and about the whole dying for love thing... um... think it through, OK?


End file.
